neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (H–L)
This is an alphabetical List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters whose code names start with the letters H-L. Hardball Hardball is the G.I. Joe Team's multi-shot grenadier. His real name is Wilmer S. Duggleby, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Hardball was born in Cooperstown, New York, and was first released as an action figure in 1988. Hardball's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is special services. Hardball played centerfield in the minor leagues for five seasons before he realized that the big league scouts were looking for star quality over athletic prowess. The G.I. Joe Team was looking for team players however, and had a need for someone who could judge distances accurately and react quickly with deliberation. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #80 (November 1988). Hardball is later selected as one of the many Joes to help protect the President of the United States. His skills are vital to rescuing the President after the man is kidnapped by Cobra forces.G.I. Joe Special Missions #24 He later mans a machine-gun turret in the Joe vehicle called "The Mean Dog" that had been headed out to a weapons testing range. Hardball, Repeater and Wildcard assist in a running battle against Dreadnoks, who are trying to capture two other Joes, Clutch and Rock 'n Roll. Despite vehicular damage, the "Dog" forces capture the Dreadnok Zanzibar.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #89 (1989) In the Devil's Due series, the Red Shadows, a Cobra splinter group, wages a campaign against the Joes. Hardball is assassinated by the Red Shadows.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #38 Hard Drive Hard Drive is the G.I. Joe Team's battlefield computer specialist. His real name is Martin A. Pidel, and he was first released as an action figure in 2004. Hardtop Hardtop is the designer and driver of the G.I. Joe Team's Crawler. His real name is Nicholas D. Klas, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Hardtop was born in Chicago, Illinois, and was first released as an action figure in 1987, packaged with the Defiant space vehicle launch complex. In 2004, he was released as part of the "40 Years of Adventure" Tiger Force Box Set, at the 2004 G.I. Joe Convention in Orlando, Florida. Hardtop's primary military specialty is heavy equipment operator, and his secondary military specialty is electronics. He is a man known for getting the job done without questions; for example, moving the Crawler to the top of a mountain. He is known for being quiet, as talking is not one of his priorities.Hardtop's 1987 filecard Budget cuts later force the closing of the G.I. Joe space shuttle program. Hardtop continues to work with the team as a heavy equipment operator. He also becomes their liaison to the National Space Agency. Due to later developments with fuel cells, he is one of Cobra Commander's most wanted prisoners.Hardtop's 2004 filecard In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared, with Payload in issue #64 (October 1987). In that issue, he almost crushes Crankcase's A.W.E. Striker vehicle and Back-Stop's Persuader tank.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #64 Hawk General Hawk is the original field commander of the G.I. Joe Team. His real name is Clayton M. Abernathy, and he was born in Denver, Colorado. Hawk comes from a wealthy family, whose influence enabled him to enroll in West Point. He graduated at the top of his class, and was able to gain battlefield experience in several trouble spots, before he got his General's star and was promoted to honcho the entire G.I. Joe operation. He is voiced by Ed Gilbert in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon and the first season of the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, , David Kaye in the second season of the DIC cartoon, Tony Salerno in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, and Lee Majors in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Heavy Duty Heavy Duty is the G.I. Joe Team's heavy ordnance specialist and is the cousin of Roadblock. His real name is Lamont A. Morris, and he was born in Chicago, Illinois. Heavy Duty grew up with a passion for metropolitan living, expressing it through classical guitars and Bach. After enlisting in the Army, he discovered that many of his skills in music also applied to heavy weapons: coordination, dexterity and multi-tasking. His extreme strength and grasp of advanced weapon systems, brought him to the attention of the G.I. Joe Team. Heavy Duty is voiced by Maurice LaMarche in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, E.B. Owens in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, and Keith Ferguson in G.I. Joe: Renegades. In G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Heavy Duty is portrayed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. In both G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra and G.I. Joe: Renegades Heavy Duty had the real name of Herschel Dalton. Heavy Metal Heavy Metal is the G.I. Joe Team's Mauler M.B.T. tank driver. His real name is Sherman R. Guderian, and he was born in Brooklyn, New York. Heavy Metal's primary military specialty is armor, and his secondary military specialty is finance. He enlisted to go to Finance School, in order to become a CPA, but after witnessing a column of tanks roll by at Fort Belvoir, he put in a transfer to Armor that same day. Heavy Metal is a qualified expert in the M-16, M-1911A1, M-2 50 cal. MG, and M-60 MG. Heavy Metal is voiced by Neil Ross in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Hi-Tech Hi-Tech is the G.I. Joe Team's operations support specialist. His real name is David P. Lewinski, and he was born in St. Paul, Minnesota. Hi-Tech was first released as an action figure in 2004, in a two-pack with Dr. Mindbender.Hi-Tech toy information A version of Hi-Tech with no accessories also came with the Built to Rule Patriot Grizzly in 2004. The figure featured additional articulation with a mid-thigh cut joint, and the forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Patriot Grizzly w/ Hi-Tech at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-24 His primary military specialty is armament research and design. His secondary military specialty is telecommunications. Hi-Tech is a technological genius, and is more at home with a soldering gun than an automatic pistol. He can counted on to repair any computer-controlled device, rewrite computer code on the fly, and enact emergency field repairs, to get the most out of the G.I. Joe Team's cutting-edge arsenal of equipment. Hi-Tech appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movies G.I. Joe: Spy Troops and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, voiced by Mark Hildreth. He also appeared in the animated series for G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 voiced by Eric Stuart. Hit & Run Hit & Run is the G.I. Joe Team's light infantryman. His real name is Brent Scott, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Hit & Run was born in Sioux City, Iowa, and was first released as an action figure in 1988. In 1991, Hit & Run was released in Europe in Tiger Force colors, and he received a 25th anniversary style figure as part of the "Assault on Cobra Island" 7-pack. In the UK Action Force series, Hit and Run's real name is Bryan Scott and he is from Basildon in Essex, England.http://www.bloodforthebaron.com/toys/004/af/052/images/003.jpg Hit & Run's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is mountaineering. He was orphaned at age three by a drunken driver, and grew up in a county institution. He escapes from the institution regularly, climbing down sheer walls and running for miles across the plains in the middle of the night. He claimed that he was not running away from anything and merely "practicing"; he joined the Army directly after leaving custody of the county. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #80. He assists other Joes in stopping Cobra forces on Cobra Island from claiming a nearby land mass.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #80 (November 1988) He takes part in an attempt to rescue hostages, which turns out to be not what it seems; the terrorists and hostages were all Cobra agents. It was part of a deal made with Nexus Tech, the company involved, to cover up tax problems.G.I. Joe Special Missions #17 Later, he deals with a legit hostage situation, where an isolated farmhouse is taken over by two criminals. Problems arise when one of the criminals is mis-identified.G.I. Joe Special Missions #22 In the next issue, he joins with Tunnel Rat, Stalker and the rookie Scoop to battle Iron Grenadiers, in the fictional country of Sierra Gordo. Scoop earns the team's respect by defeating an enemy in hand to hand combat.G.I. Joe Special Missions #23 In the Devil's Due series, he is one of the Joes assigned to invade Cobra Island during their second civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #24-25 (2003) Hollow Point Hollow Point is the G.I. Joe Team's Range Officer. His real name is Max V. Corey, and he was born in Quitman, Arkansas. He was first released as an action figure in 2003 with the Built to Rule Locust, which followed the G.I. Joe: Spy Troops story line. The forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Locust w/ Hollow Point at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-23 Hot Seat Hot Seat is the G.I. Joe Team's Raider driver. His real name is Michael A. Provost, and his rank is that of Sergeant First Class E-7. Hot Seat was born in Pawtucket, Rhode Island, and was first released as an action figure in 1989, packaged with the "Raider" 4-track assault vehicle. Hot Seat's primary military specialty is Raider driver, and his secondary military specialty is drill instructor. He was a boxer and could have been a heavyweight contender; he had a left jab like a jack hammer, reflexes like liquid crystal, and the tactical mind of a 5-star general. When he considered the possibilities of permanent brain damage, he instead opted for the Army and asked for "Anything fast and furious!"1989 filecard In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #105. He works with other Joes, the Oktober Guard and the Indian soldiers Tucaros, long time Joe allies. They battle the Iron Grenadiers, the personal army of the Cobra officer Destro.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #105 (October 1990) Iceberg Iceberg is the G.I. Joe Team's snow trooper. His real name is Clifton L. Nash, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Iceberg was born in Brownsville, Texas. His primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is cold weather survival instructor. Iceberg hates hot weather, so much so that when he was old enough to enlist in the Army, he signed up and asked for duty in Alaska. His a qualified expert in the M-16A2, M-79, M-60, and M-1911A1. Iceberg is voiced by Arthur Burghardt in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Ice Cream Soldier Ice Cream Soldier is the G.I. Joe Team's flamethrower commando. His real name is Tom-Henry Ragan, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Ice Cream Soldier was born in Providence, Rhode Island, and was first released as an action figure in 1994, as part of the "Battle Corps" line. The entire mold was re-used in 2002 for the Shock-Viper figure.Shock-Viper information His primary military specialty is fire operations expert. His secondary military specialty is barbecue chef. His code name is designed to cause enemy troops to underestimate him. His equipment is capable of delivering streams of flame up to seventy-five feet.Ice Cream Soldier filecard Jinx Jinx is one of only a handful of G.I. Joe Team members whose real name is top secret. She has been studying and competing in several forms of martial arts since she was seven. She grew up in Los Angeles, California, and is a Bryn Mawr graduate. On a vacation trip to Japan, she discovered her familial ties to a ninja clan known as the Arashikage, and was officially initiated into the clan. She was then recruited by Snake-Eyes, a fellow ninja and member of the G.I. Joe Team. She has since underwent training with the Blind Master, a ranking ninja sensei, and studied the seven silent forms, including the "Eye That Pierces", the "Iron Hand" and the "Heart That Waits". Jinx is voiced by Shūko Akune in G.I. Joe: The Movie, Lisa Ortiz in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, and Kim Mai Guest in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Kamakura Kamakura is an apprentice to Snake Eyes. In the G.I. Joe series by Devil's Due Publishing, he is revealed to be Sean Collins (Broca), the son of the original Fred Broca (a Crimson Guardsman who was one of the "Fred" series). His father is killed and later replaced by Fred II, who is later revealed to be Wade Collins (a war buddy of Snake Eyes and Stalker). Kamakura appeared in the Marvel Comics stories as Sean Broca, but did not become a ninja until the "Master & Apprentice" miniseries. He is a member of the Arashikage clan (as noted by the tattoo on his arm). Kamakura is the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing to be made into a G.I. Joe figure, and later brought into the new animated series. He is voiced by Marc Thompson in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Keel-Haul Keel-Haul is the G.I. Joe Team's Admiral, and was first released as an action figure in 1985, as commander of the U.S.S. Flagg aircraft carrier. The figure was repainted and released as part of the "Battle Corps" line in 1993. His real name is Everett P. Colby, and he was born in Charlottesville, Virginia. Keel Haul's rank is that of O-9 (Vice Admiral, USN). He is the highest ranking G.I. Joe officer, outside of General Joseph Colton (O-10), outranking General Hawk by two pay grades, and serves as head of the Joe team when they operate out of the Flagg.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #115 (August 1991) Keel-Haul's primary military specialty is command, and his secondary military specialty is pilot. He graduated from Annapolis and Navy Flight School, and flew Phantom F-4's off the Intrepid in the late 1960s. He attended the Naval War College in Newport, RI and the Armed Forces Staff College, and is a holder of the Navy Cross, DFC and Air Medal. He is a respected military historian, a nationally-rated chess player, and a clarinet player of questionable talent. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #36 (June 1985), a cameo appearance as rescue for seemingly stranded Joes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #36 (June 1985) Keel-Haul and the USS Flagg serve as support in the first assault on Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #40-41 (October 1985) The ship is used as a staging ground when G.I. Joe becomes involved in the Cobra civil war raging on Cobra Island. Keel-Haul suggests using a captured Cobra "MAMBA" helicopter to insert a recon team onto the island; this plan works as hoped.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-77 (1988) Keel-Haul takes part in the conflict referred to as the "Battle of Benzheen". The Admiral co-stars in issue #23 of the Special Missions series. He is running secondary support for the G.I. Joe shuttle, "USS Defiant".G.I. Joe Special Missions #28, (Mid-November 1989) Keel-Haul and the Flagg still patrol even after the Joe team is disbanded. In the Devil's Due series, he serves as naval support in the second Cobra Island civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #24-25 (October 2003) Later, he assists a Joe team in neutralizing a Cobra submarine armed with a nuclear device. Keel-Haul saves Wet-Suit from death after the sub-infiltration goes badly.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #7-9 In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon series, there was no Admiral Keel-Haul, but an Admiral Ledger (voiced by Hal Rayle). Knockdown Knockdown is the G.I. Joe Team's electronic detection systems expert. He is the operator of the "Sky-Sweeper" mobile anti-aircraft platform. He is KIA in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #113; he dies while maneuvering through an oil field when it is bombed by Cobra Commander. Lady Jaye Lady Jaye is the G.I. Joe Team's covert operations specialist. Her real name is Alison R. Hart-Burnett, and she was born on Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. She is a Bryn Mawr graduate, and also did graduate work in Trinity College in Dublin, before graduating from intelligence school at Fort Holabird. She is Airborne and Ranger qualified, and an expert with the M-16, M-1911A1 auto pistol, and reflex crossbow. She is also an accomplished actress and fluent in several languages. She has a knack for impersonation, right down to the subject's voice and mannerisms. She is voiced by Mary McDonald-Lewis in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Suzanne Errett-Balcom in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, and by Nika Futterman in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Law & Order Law & Order are the G.I. Joe Team's M.P. and K-9 team. Law's real name is Christopher M. Lavigne, and he was born in Houston, Texas. Law's primary military specialty is Military Police, and his secondary military specialty is intelligence. Law & Order served on Houston's police force in the city's Fifth Ward for two years. Law was looking for a more fulfilling way to serve as a cop, so he enlisted with the Military Police with his dog named Order. Law is a trained dog-handler and has a natural affinity for animals, and is also airborne qualified. Later, it has been established that Law is head of security for the entire G.I. Joe team. In G.I. Joe: The Movie, Law is voiced by Ron Ortiz while Order's vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. In G.I. Joe: Renegades, Law is voiced by Corey Burton. Leatherneck Leatherneck is the G.I. Joe Team's Marine. His real name is Wendell A. Metzger, and he was born in Stromsburg, Nebraska. Leatherneck's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is drill sergeant. Before joining the G.I. Joe team, Leatherneck was a corporal in Gitmo, a tech sergeant in the 1st Recon Bn in Viet Nam, a drill sergeant on Parris Island, and a gunny at Camp Lejeune. He earned a reputation for toughness in all of these places, and while he may not come off as likeable, he has proven himself trustworthy. Leatherneck is voiced by Chuck McCann in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Lifeline Lifeline is the G.I. Joe Team's rescue trooper. Edwin C. Steen was born in Seattle, Washington. Lifeline's primary military specialty is medic. Lifeline worked as a paramedic with the Seattle Fire Department for five years before discovering that EMS personnel were not eligible for pensions if they became disabled while giving aid off-duty. Since he figured rescue personnel were never off-duty, he decided to make his status permanent by enlisting in the army as a corpsman. Lifeline is also an avowed pacifist; he's a black belt in "aikido", the art of directing violent energy away from oneself. He is voiced by Stan Wojno in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Lift-Ticket Lift-Ticket is the G.I. Joe Team's Tomahawk pilot. His real name is Victor W. Sikorski, and he was born in Lawton, Oklahoma. Lift-Ticket's primary military specialty is rotary wing aircraft pilot, and his secondary military specialty is fixed-wing aircraft pilot. Lift-Ticket joined the army to get out of his hometown, scoring high enough on the aptitude test to qualify for West Point Prep., O.C.S., and Flight Warrant Officer School. He opted for the latter, thinking that it was the only one which offered training applicable to civilian employment. Lift-Ticket is voiced by Michael Bell in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, and by Charlie Schlatter in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Lightfoot Lightfoot Lightfoot is the G.I. Joe Team's explosives expert. His real name is Cory R. Owens, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Lightfoot was born in Wichita, Kansas, and was first released as an action figure in 1988. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Night Force line in 1989, packaged with Shockwave. Lightfoot's primary military specialty is demolitions, and his secondary military specialty is artillery coordinator. Lightfoot has memorized all the mathematical tables that he found in military manuals for explosives, for calculating amounts of explosives needed, safe firing distances, power requirements for firing circuits, and formulas for cutting structural steel, timber and breaching various forms of bunker material. He has also memorized all the conversion tables for foreign and non-military explosives, as he doesn't take any chances. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appears in Special Missions #13. He is sent to the Trucial Absysmia desert with the Joes Outback, Dusty, and fellow trainee Mangler. They are captured by local military forces, who torture the Joes' objective out of Lightfoot; they were sent to Africa to destroy a buried weapons cache. Only Mangler is angry that Lightfoot broke. After escaping, the Joes manage to make their way to the cache. Lightfoot, despite his injuries, succeeds in destroying it. Mangler sacrifices himself to allow the others to escape.G.I. Joe Special Missions #13 Lightfoot spends much time recovering from his injuries, and has to go through training again. Despite the real possibility of washing out, he makes it along with the fresh recruits Budo and Repeater. All three are drawn into a mission under the command of Grand Slam. They are defending a weapons cache, from Iron Grenadiers. Despite their leader being badly wounded, the Joes complete the mission, killing all they came across. Lightfoot saves the day with a time-delayed bomb destroying a retreating helicopter.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #82 (January 1989) He is also one of the few Joes available to protect a space-based laser weapon from Cobra hands.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #86 (May 1989) At one point, he assists in fighting "Darklonian" terrorists in New York City. He is part of a squad trailing terrorists laden with explosives, who are holed up next to an elementary school.G.I. Joe Special Missions #25 (September 1989) In the Devil's Due continuity, he makes a cameo appearance in G.I. Joe Frontline #18, walking down a hallway in the current G.I. Joe headquarters.G.I. Joe Frontline #18 (December 2003) He also appears when Cobra Commander makes an attempt on General Hawk's life by bombing the television studio he had appeared in. Lightfoot and Zap are two of the Joes who safely rescue Hawk.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #29 Long Arm Long Arm is the G.I. Joe Team's first strike specialist. His real name is Thomas P. Mangiaratti, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Long Arm was born in Boulder Creek, California, and was first released as an action figure in 1993, as part of the "Battle Corps" line. His primary military specialty is initial assault. His secondary military specialty is offensive technician. Long Range Long Range is the G.I. Joe Team's Thinderclap driver. There were two characters who went by the name of Long Range. The first Long Range is Karl W. Fritz who was born in Warwick, Rhode Island. Long Range's primary military specialty is Thunderclap driver, and his secondary military specialty is artillery. As a kid, he struggled with simple arithmetic, but was able to master complex trigonometric and calculus problems with ease. He joined the Army's Artillery corps, where he utilized his trigonometric skills to amass the highest percentage rate of on-target knock outs the corps had ever seen and earn the nickname "The Knock Out Man". The second Long Range is described as studying various philosophical works like Aristotle, Zeno, and Diogenes. As the Joe's R.O.C.C. driver, he will not let anything stop him from completing his objective. He is voiced by Scottie Ray in G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Low-Light Low-Light is the G.I. Joe Team's Infantryman. His real name is Cooper G. MacBride, and he was born in Crosby, North Dakota. As a child, Low-Light was afraid of the dark, timid with wild animals, and shy of loud noises until one hunting expedition with his father. He somehow lost his way in the impenetrable darkness. He was found three weeks later with his flashlight, 22 rifle, and a grin from ear to ear. Ten years later, he was an instructor at the Army Marksmanship Program in Fort Benning and a self-taught expert on image intensification. Low-Light is voiced by Charlie Adler in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, and by Maurice LaMarche in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon. Lt. Falcon Lt. Falcon is the younger half-brother of Duke in the cartoons. His real name is Vincent Falcone, and he was born in Fayetteville, North Carolina. As a Green Beret, his primary function is special operations. His father was also a Green Beret who served with the 10th Special Forces Group (Airborne) 10th SFG(A), making Falcon a second generation Green Beret. Falcon briefly served with the 5th SFG's counter-terrorist unit and is fluent in Spanish, French, Arabic, and Swahili. Lt. Falcon is voiced by Don Johnson in G.I. Joe: The Movie and by Fred Henderson in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon. See also * List of Cobra characters * List of G.I. Joe Extreme characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (A–C) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (D–G) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (M–R) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (S–Z) References External links * Character Guide at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * G.I. Joe Team on Joepedia, an external wiki A Real American Hero (H-L) G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Category:Lists of comics characters